I'll Tell You How You've Been So Special To Me
by thegiantflyingchicken
Summary: Dillon is annoyed with music. He thinks it’s annoying. Ziggy tries to explain what music does to the body and mind. Dillon/Ziggy Slash


Title: I'll Tell How You've Always Been Special To Me

Summary: For dillon_ziggy Prompt #2. Dillon is annoyed with music. He thinks it's annoying. Ziggy tries to explain what music does to the body and mind.

Rating:  K+

Pairing: Dillon/Ziggy

Warnings: Slash of course and a little bit of Fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Jay.

Notes: Jay is Dillon's brother. I made him up.

I'll Tell How You've Always Been Special To Me

"Jay!" Dillon yelled. Jay then opened the door to his room. "Can you shut that noise off? It's getting annoying."

"Well," Jay said. "If you don't like it, then move somewhere else in the garage. You never know what music can do to your soul." He then slammed the door and played his electric guitar singing New Divide by Linkin Park. He was actually good singing.

"Well, I know in my soul, it's annoying the hell out of me." He said while reading a book. Ironically, Ziggy was passing by singing You Found Me by The Fray.

"Lost and insecure, you found me. You found me." Ziggy sang. It was really well sang by him. He was walking by Dillon.

"Ziggy." Dillon annoyed.

"Oh, hi, Dillon." Ziggy surprised. "You scared the heck out of me." He exhaled.

"Can you please shut up? I'm already annoyed by my brother and his guitar playing…" Dillon irritated said.

"Dillon, music can make feel…" Ziggy then made goofy hand gestures, "You know what I mean? It's… exhilarating."

"Well, I don't feel it at all." Dillon said in denial. "I don't know what you guys are talking about."

"Well, here." Ziggy then showed a CD player. "Jay made a Great Hits CD for me and wanted me to hear it." He then sat next to Dillon and gave him an earphone.

"I don't think so…" Dillon said denying the earphone.

"Just listen to one song," Ziggy said while putting the earphone in Dillon's ear. "And then you can judge." Ziggy then put the other earphone in his ear and turned on the CD Player. He then played the song, Feels Like Tonight by Daughtry.

Dillon heard the music and didn't understand the reason why music 'changes your soul' in the way Jay said it. "I don't get it." He said.

Ziggy, trying to make it simpler for Dillon said, "Well… then close your eyes, and imagine something good." He was like a teacher for Dillon. It sounded really… well, unusual. For long time, Ziggy's been the one who's been learning and now he's teaching Dillon and he's the one that's learning.

Dillon scoffed and said, "Whatever." Dillon closed his eyes and attempted to find a happy thought. For about 2 minutes, Dillon closed his eyes. Ziggy lip-synched the lyrics to the song and began air drumming.

He then accidentally sang some lyrics. "Try to make it up to you. And it feels like tonight…" and then Dillon heard him. He then thought of a happy thought, when they met. He knew that it was going to change their lives. And then… Dillon smiled.

And the worst thing that could ruin this special moment… the CD Track skipped. The two realized this. Dillon opened his eyes and Ziggy stopped singing. It just stopped abruptly.

"Damn it." Ziggy said. "Stupid CD Player." He then pulled the earphone out of his ear and felt disappointed.

"Ziggy," Dillon said as he took off the earphone. He then tried to comfort him by rubbing his shoulders, "Why are you getting so fed up with that?"

"It's nothing." Ziggy said. "It's just that this stupid CD Player gets broken most of the time. Music is the only thing that can calm me down. Y'know, ever since I've became a Ranger… I can't sleep. It's the stress that's killing me." Dillon then listened in and looked at him while he was talking.

"With music then… it made me… breathe. I feel like all the stress is gone. I'm sounding so cheesy right now." Ziggy said. Dillon chuckled a bit. And then click! Jay's door opened.

"Oh!" Jay said. "I'm just opening my door. My room's hot. This is what I get from playing music too much. Do you guys mind if I play some music on the acoustic?"

"No," Dillon said. "It's fine."

"Okay…" Jay said. He was confused. This is coming from the person who was annoyed with him playing music an hour ago. He then went back to his room and then played some guitar riffs on the acoustic.

Ziggy and Dillon heard the music from Jay's room. And then he started singing a song. He was singing Beauty in the Breakdown by The Scene Aesthetic. He was singing it really well. Ziggy and Dillon heard this too.

"He's pretty good." Ziggy said. "I can finally breathe again."

Dillon chuckled. "You can now?"

Jay continued playing and then played a sour note. He then started over since he messed up or something.

"Whoops." Dillon said. "Well, everyone makes mistakes."

"You're smiling." Ziggy said. "Think of a happy thought?"

"Yeah, I did." Dillon said. Then Jay started singing. They listened in on Jay.

_Come on, take a step towards me_

_So you can figure me out_

_I've been hoping and praying for a single way_

_To show you what I'm all about_

_And I know, and I know this is the only way of pleasing the crowds_

_But when this is over and done with and we walk away_

_There should be no doubts_

_So let's get a little closer now_

_Let's get a little closer now_

_You say, you say that we're all tied up_

_And wrapped around in useless, states of mind_

_But at the same time we're still young_

_We have the time to realize that we were wrong_

_Come on love run with me_

_Get the hell out of this town_

_So we can get a better feel for each other_

_I'll take you, back to, when you_

_Remembered how you used to_

_Just live your life a little for me_

_Take the time to let it go_

_Step away and watch me grow_

_So let's get a little closer now_

_Let's get a little closer now_

_You say, you say that we're all tied up_

_And wrapped around in useless, states of mind_

_But at the same time we're still young_

_We have the time to realize that we were wrong_

_You can stay if you want to_

_And I write to you and tell you how you've always been so special to me_

_You can stay if you want to, and I'll try_

_You can stay if you want to_

_And I write to you and tell you how you've always been so special to me_

_You can stay if you want to, and I'll try_

_To keep you close to me._

_To keep you close to me._

_To keep you close to me._

_You say, you say that we're all tied up_

_And wrapped around in useless, states of mind_

_But at the same time we're still young_

_We have the time to realize that we were wrong. _

But, then… the last note on the guitar sounded off. "Damn it." Jay said. "Okay, it's a D, not a C."

Ziggy then continued on with the conversation. "What was your happy thought?"

Dillon then understood what Jay and Ziggy said. He then leaned in on Ziggy and pressed his lips against his. Ziggy didn't expect it but after a second. He understood him. Ziggy closed his eyes. He then pushed back on Dillon's lips, kissing him.

Then Dillon released from the kiss. "You." He said, answering his question. Ziggy then smiled and then kissed Dillon.

Jay restarted the song as they were kissing. As Jay continued on singing, Dillon and Ziggy kept on kissing. They fell on the couch with Dillon looking up at Ziggy. Dillon then wrapped his arms around his lower back while Ziggy wrapped his arms around his neck, caressing his face and playing with Dillon's hair.

As the song ended, they could hear Jay cheering. They released from the kiss. "Woo hoo! Perfect…" Jay said.

"Yeah. He's right." Dillon said. "It's perfect." It's like with one song, Dillon understood what Jay said. Music changed his soul, forever.

"What is?" Ziggy asked.

Dillon then smiled. "Music… and you." He whispered. He then planted another kiss to Ziggy. They kissed again listening to the music. Music has revealed their true feelings. They continued on kissing as they heard the song Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade.


End file.
